Meister of War Deleted Scene: Miracle Elite vs. Villains
Zick gathered his members and begin their journey alone. The Miracle Elite encounters Beelzeboss League, then Criminal Empire and Murderistic League joins the fight. After the battle the Miracle Elite won. Zeus vows he shall kill them and ask them to leave. Transcript Ezekiel Zick: (sigh) I can't believe we lost Terra to Zeus and let him get away with it. Stacy Hirano: I wish I could join all hero teams so Zeus can get weak. Strong Bad: You're telling me. Kratos tried to kill me, BUT THAT GRIM REAPER KID STOLE MY JOB!!!!!! Raziel: Do we have to call the others and take them? Ezekiel Zick: No. We must work alone. Zeus and the other villains are gonna get us, if we don't strike. Xaldin: What about Criminal Empire and Murderistic League? Ezekiel Zick: I say We take down Zeus, Kingpin, and Johan. Once we kill them all, Terra will be safe again. Index: Should we let the P Team know we're gonna fight villains alone? Ezekiel Zick: No, but we must not allow them to discover where we were. Spawn: I see... Max: Maybe, if "NOT A PIRATE" Knuckles come back from dead, we'll do it! Xaldin: I'll get the nobodies ready for the fight of foot soldiers attack! Sam: Are you ready to take us to Mount Olympus? Herbie: Yep. All aboard to Mount Olympus! (They hoped in. Herbie drove on the yellow brick road. At the gate of Mount Olympus.) Ezekiel Zick: I"m coming for you! (Later at The court yard.) Dennis the Hitman: HEY YOU!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!?!?!?! Arachne: I thought we know them. Ezekiel Zick: Tell me where Terra is!!!! Zeus: My boy, you know you can't meet her without invitation. Ezekiel Zick: WHERE IS SHE?!?! Zeus: If you want to meet her, you and Miracle Elite must come through us! I. M. Meen (Appeared): Hello Olympians. I brought my friends over to play with you. (Criminal Empire members appeared.) Shredder: YOU AGAIN!!!! Bill the Butcher: Hey if you got problems, So suck it up and fight us! Tyrone King: Here we go again!!!! (Thrax and Murderistic members appeared) Thrax: Hi there. Spawn: Thrax, we meet again! Black Mask: Strike your color ASSHOLES!!!! Zeus: So, we have a battle again in my palace. FIGHT!!!!! (They all jump into a pile and fight. The Gang run across a flaming pit, followed by Murderistic League Members who hop up and down screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Strong Bad stabs the sword in Shriek's mouth. Max advances on the Beelzeboss League Members, who retreat in fear.) Kent Mansly: HE'S GOT THE SWORD!!!!! Beelzeboss: You idiots!! WE ALL GOT SWORDS!!!!!!!!! (Max sets the sword down gently, then runs.) (The Shredder are doing karate moves and pinning the gang to the wall with knives. The thieves steal from them. Raziel charges for Dr. Robotnik. He pushes out his stomach, throwing Raziel back.) Dr. Robotnik: Ha ha ha! (Rasoul lands behind Index and Squid Girl. They look at him for a second, then turn to Thrax, who is standing before them.) Thrax: Ha ha ha! (Thrax waves his claws in front of Index and Squid Girl three times, seemingly missing. Seconds later, their clothing and swords fall to pieces. They are left in their tighty whites. They cover their groin areas.) Robby Hirano: They fight like demons! Gatomon: Worse than demons. We got to keep fighting! (Robby slink off. Stacy punches a Knightbrace in the face) Stacy Hirano: That was for frightening my child! (Amazed by Stacy's punch, criminal Empire members stop to watch. Chun-Li pulls the carpet out from underneath them, causing them to fall.) Pico: Huh? (Strong Bad moves away from the ceiling, noticing that the only part left is the part he was protecting) Genie: I guess there's really no point to this now. (Strong Bad appears on the ground, blocking three members of Murderistic League that are trying to get away. The Criminal Empire members taunt him with their weapons. Sam raises his eyebrows up and down to the camera. About a dozen Maxes appear, all of the dressed as ninjas in black. They are waving swords around. They stop and look at the villains. The villains run away. The Miracle Elite won the battle and beat the three villain teams.) Spawn: WE WON!!! Arachne: Good work,team. Alecto: WHAT NO!!!!!!!!!!! Trax: How can I be beaten by a Tamer's team!?!?!?!? We're the Murderistic League! Ophilia Chill: Kingpin's not going to be happy about this... Sockmant: You haven't seen the last of us! Bill the Butcher: Fucking bastards... (The two team villains leaves while Zeus shows up) Zeus: That was quite entertaining. You have done well. Go home. Our battle is over. Ezekiel Zick: We'll be back, Zeus. You can count on it. (The Miracle Elite Disappears out of sight.) Terra: (in the shadows) Don't get up. My master will kill you. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Meister of War Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs